


Something Simple

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Edd and Matt don't like alternative music, Edd is 6"0 Matt is 6"4 Tom is 5"10 and Tord is 5"0, Gay, Gayness, Implied/referenced Edd/Matt - Freeform, M/M, Nobody knows of Tom's monster form, Susan - Freeform, Tom can shift in between his monster form whenever the fuck he likes, Tom is super poetic, Tord is secretly a romantic shhhh don't tell anyone, he only loses control of it when he's super pissed off, they listen to M&TD together in the car SHHH DON'T TELL ANYONE-, wow this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: After Tord finds out about Tom's secret passion for writing and preforming his own music, Tord becomes obsessed with the Jehovah's Witness's songs and secretly becomes Tom's biggest fan. Little does the commie know that Tom's lyrics arn't all just about his depression and anxiety...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so wow this is the first serious fanfiction I'm posting here and warning this is seriously gay and cheesy. But honestly, I'm really proud of this story so pfft. And yes the lyrics that 'Tom' wrote was actually written by me. If I get a request for it I'll post the full song lyrics I've written that are all about this pairing. I have a serious TomTord problem holy shit-

"I wonder what would happen if I dye my hands blue?  
Would I stain everything I touch, I haven't got a clue

I'm singing to get my point across  
Except, I don't know what my point is yet  
My mind has me at a loss  
It's making me break into a cold sweat..." Thomas's singing and the strumming of his base echoed in his room, the beat in sync with his heartbeats.

"Draw on your arms then wash away your flaws, rinse, repeat, little do you know that was permanent ink  
Cover your arms with cloth and pretend that nothing's wrong, convincing, splitting, everything apart, at this point it's practically instinct..." Little did Tom know that as he sang his pre-chorus, another heartbeat was beating to the beat of the song on the other side of the door, tapping his foot and humming along.

Every Saturday night Matt and Edd go to a dinner and a show for a weekly date, leaving Tom and Tord home alone in the house. Every week Tord would pretend to go out as well to go on a date night with someone he met online, giving Tom the illusion that he was home alone. Tom would take the precious couple of hours he had home alone to practice playing Susan, and singing his favorite songs he wrote himself. Tord would lean on the opposite side of the door, listening to Tom's performance like it was his own personal concert. He doesn't know why he loves hearing the Jehovah's Witness sing and play his bass so much, but he would be dammed if he didn't learn the lyrics to his music by heart. Tord quietly sang along to the chorus of his favorite song Tom wrote.

"Everything is stupid, including you  
And yet I can't get away from that stupid fucking giggle  
I'm the one who's stupid, who knew?  
That the only thing I would want from you was something simple

Something simple

Something simple

Something simple...oohhh..." The Norwegian closed his eyes and clutched a part of his hoodie into his hand that was near his heart, loving the way his heart pumped blood to the beat of his favorite song. 

He knew that leaning on the door and quietly singing along to Tom's songs was quite risky, but something about his singing drew him in every time. Maybe it was the way he wrote his lyrics, the way it sounded so truthful and honest and uses metaphors to compare the simplest of things. Or maybe it was the way he confidentially strummed Susan's strings, Susan being the perfect sound to match Tom's often dark tone of music. Or maybe it was Tom's singing voice itself, the way it released his emotions he keeps in throughout the week, making his voice sound raw and tender yet beautiful to Tord's ears.

Or maybe it was Tom himself...


	2. Something Simple Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early at breakfast one morning Tord almost reveals his secret love for Tom's music. That's-that's all I can say for this summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be longer I promise-

At one point Tord had the brilliant idea to record Tom during one of his performances, and he converted it into a mp3 file and downloaded it into his phone so he could hear Tom's voice whenever he liked. One day in the kitchen early one Tuesday, Tord plugged in his earbuds and was happily humming along to one of the recordings as Edd and Matt sat at the table playing on their phone(Edd) and taking selfies(Matt).

Tom, who was preparing a bowl of cereal for himself at the kitchen counter, stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the familiar tune. Where was that from again? Suddenly, Tom's thoughts supplied him with the lyrics he wrote with the melody of the song Tord was humming:

'Sometimes I think your heart is as cold as ice  
I pretend I'm freezing but on the inside I am melting  
I try my best to put up a fight  
But you always win, so I guess I'll keep writing...'

Tom's whole body became ridged when he remembered one of his first and oldest songs he wrote, Swan Song, and a wave of nausea hit him when a sickening realization struck him.

Tord knows about his music.

Before Tom knew what he was doing, the eyeless man turned around and snatched Tord's hand, spinning the smaller man around and giving Tom the chance to clutch onto the Norwegian's wrists, the sudden movement making the earbuds fall out of Tord's ear. Now that nothing was blocking the music coming from the earbuds, the music rang loud and clear for everyone in the kitchen to hear.

"Where. Did. You. Find. That. Song?" Tom growled at Tord, making the smaller man shrink back and the other two in the room confused.  
"What is that? I've never heard that song before in my life." Matt stood up from the table and walked closer to the pair, trying eagerly to listen to the song.  
"Wait, I know that voice..." Edd stopped to look up from his phone, his ears perking up.

Tord panicked as soon as he realized everyone will eventually figure out the music was Tom's, and quickly yanked the phone out of his hoodie pocket to change the song, switching it to old Linkin Park music.

"Eh it's just some Linkin Park song. Nothin' you two would listen to." Tord giggled nervously as he looked back and forth between the three faces in front of him.

Matt made a 'blech' sound and sat back down to his spot next to Edd, Edd rolling his eyes and shrugging as he went back to looking at his phone, and Tom holding Tord's glance with an ice cold glare. 

"Look, see? What did you think I was listening to?" Tord held his phone out in front of Tom to show him the song that was currently playing, which, sure enough, was Castle Of Glass by Linkin Park, which happened to have a similar bridge to Tom's song.

He couldn't believe it. Was he really that paranoid? Tom shook his head in disbelief when he realized his mistake, and walked back to his bowl of cereal before he could say anything else. Tord let out the breath he was holding quietly when Tom turned his back on him, which unknowingly confirmed Tom's paranoia, and walked out the kitchen to let him blush in embarrassment in peace, no longer hungry for breakfast.


	3. Something Simple - Part 3 (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally uncovers Tord's love for his music and something quite unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned this is the longest and gayest chapter I have ever written but god damn was it worth it.

Ever since that Tuesday, Tom noticed Tord's habit of humming along to songs he knew every time he heard them, which hatched up a plan in Tom's head that would rest his paranoia and hide his music from everyone forever once and for all.

He waited until Saturday night, and shifted into his half monster half human form. With his purple pointy ears, he could hear twice as well as the normal human, and would be able to hear anything that would happen outside his door. He got out his guitar, and launched right into the 2nd verse of his song Something Simple:

"It's funny how some people think the aching in their chest is what a broken heart feels like  
When they've simply been coughing too much

It's so fascinating to me that instead of playing nice we all pretend we're cold as ice   
When we're all warm to the touch" Tom strained his ears as he sang, making sure he sang quieter than usual so he could concentrate on the sound around him.

Sure enough, he heard a heart beat pounding on the other side of the door, along with soft breathing. Tom played the pre-chorus to confirm his suspicions.

"Draw on your arms then wash away your flaws."  
"Rinse, repeat, little do you know that was permanent ink." Tom stopped his singing and heard Tord's soft voice sing. But he didn't seem to notice that the pair was now singing together...  
"Cover your arms with cloth and pretend that nothing's wrong."   
"Convincing, splitting, everything apart, at this point it's practically instinct..." Tord's voice became a bit louder as Tom walked closer to the door, strumming Susan quietly enough for the both of them to sing:

"Everything is stupid, including you  
And yet I can't get away from that stupid fucking giggle  
I'm the one who's stupid, who knew?  
That the only thing I would want from you was something simple

Something simple

Something simple

Something simple-" Tom opened the door and caused the Norwegian to fall on the ground, scaring Tord out of his wits.

He tried to scramble to his feet to run away, but Tom shifted back into human form before Tord could see and clutched his red hoodie with his left hand and threw him inside his room before the tiny dude could process what was happening. Tom huffed and shut the door behind him, dropping Susan to the floor and turning around to face Tord, who was now standing beside the bed.

"T-Tom! I could explain, really-"  
"I knew you had a snooping problem, but I didn't think you would stoop so low as to eavesdrop on my personal sessions. How long has this been going on? A week?"  
"Ever since the weekend routine started."  
"WHAT?!" The Jehovah's Witness gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into a nearby wall, making Tord flinch slightly at the sudden anger.  
"I-I never meant to eavesdrop on you though! At least that first time! After that date with that fake bitch from online was over I came back into the house and heard you singing, you never realized I came home early. So I...I listened to you out of boredom. Then Edd and Matt talked about how great of a time they had after they came back and decided to make this a weekly tradition, and on the second time I pretended to go out but never actually left the house because I was curious to hear more of your music. At first it was because I wanted to make fun of you for it if I found any flaws, but...then I found out how good of a musician you are. So then...this became a habit...." Tord trailed off and let his head hang low and stared at the floor.

A solid beat of silence hung over the two men as Tom crossed his arms and thought over what Tord said and what he should say back.

"Tord. You do-you do realize that the majority of my songs are written on my feelings based on one person?"  
"Wait, really? I thought your songs are written after certain experiences and relationships you've had, I didn't know your songs are about one person." Tord looked up again to look at Tom.  
"Again, the MAJORITY of them. Like the song you were listening to back in the kitchen and the one we sang together earlier, they and quite a few others are based on one person. And honestly I'm surprised you haven't noticed the pattern yet." By the end of Tom's sentence his whole face flushed a deep pink and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"Oh. Well, who are they based on then?" Tord tilted his head curiously.

Tom's eyes widened for a split second before he snorted and chuckled and he shook his head and put his arms back on their sides. Tom walked up to Tord until they were mere inches apart and used his hand to gently tilt Tord's chin up to meet his eyes, his other hand wrapping around his waist.

"The songs are written for you. But I just never gained the courage to sing them in front of you." Tord's face was now as red as his hoodie.  
"Bu-But those songs-they're not the typical love songs. WE'RE not a typical love song."  
"Screw all of the 'typical' love songs," Tom punctuated typical with his voice, "Love doesn't have to be all sugar candy kisses and unicorn shits. For me, love is the person you know that knows how to push all the right buttons within you so you can become both pissed off and motivated to write another song. Love is arguments that always end up with someone apologizing but only because their friends told them to. Love is sharing sob stories and Smirnoff bottles until they pass out together," Tord's blush deepened when Tom referenced past experiences when the two of them got so drunk together they told each other their darkest secrets and fell asleep together, "Love is staring at the tv together late at night when everyone's asleep in silence and occasionally cuddling during that time because they're sleep deprived. Love is all of those stupid insults they throw at each other because they're simply bored. So what if their love doesn't make sense to anyone else? As long as it makes sense to them they couldn't care less. Right?" Tord was caught off guard when Tom suddenly stopped speaking and was looking at him for a response, the only thing that he could get his body to do was a simple nod.

The two were staring at each other, Tom's hands now cupping Tord's cheeks and Tord's hands wrapped around Tom's torso awkwardly. After a few more seconds, Tord mumbled.

"So...what do we do now?"  
"I think we do something along the lines of this:" And with that, without any warning, Tom places a gentle kiss on the Norwegian's lips.

Tord knew he should react with a punch to the face or a kick to the crotch, but what his body does in reaction surprises both of them. Tord's arms wrap around Tom's neck as he stood on his tippy toes to kiss him back. Tom smirked into the kiss and scooped Tord up in his arms, Tord's legs wrapping around Tom's lower back. Tord thought Tom tasted like alcohol and black licorice, a surprisingly good taste that Tord enjoyed. To Tom Tord tasted like cherry wood cigars and cinnamon, and even though he doesn't really enjoy the taste of cinnamon, on Tord he could taste it all day.

Soon the kiss began to be more aggressive, Tord snaking his fingers through Tom's hair and lightly pulling, Tom gripping Tord's thighs hard enough to earn a small noise. And then Tom began licking Tord's lips asking for entrance. Tord opened his mouth slightly and almost immediately Tom shoved his tongue in with a spine tingling growl. Then the war for the dominating tongue began. Right before they could get too aggressive and start biting each other's lips off, Tom pulls off Tord's mouth and starts to trail kisses down his jawline. The commie made small panting noises as Tom moves his lips down to Tord's neck, but he surprises both Tom and himself once again when Tom began to kiss his right shoulder and a loud shuddering moan escaped from him.

"You're sensitive here huh?" Tom grazed his teeth against the skin on Tord's shoulder, Tord having to cover his mouth with his hand in order to keep from making another embarrassing moan.

And then Tom bit down. Hard. All common courtesy was thrown out the window as Tord moaned loudly and gripped onto Tom for dear life. Tom could even feel Tord's body tremble. Before Tord could comprehend that Tom actually unleashed his mister teeth on him to pleasure him, he gently pulled his teeth out of him and licked the already purple bruise clean of blood. Tord began to whimper softly, and if he were in a cartoon his eyes would most definitely be making hearts. But alas, the only thing cartoony about him at that moment was how red his face was. Tom looked back up at him and saw the precious look on his face and chuckled, his gravely tone sending another jolt of shivers through Tord's spine.

"So...does this mean you're mine?" Tom said huskily, and god damn if Tord wasn't already shivering from his chuckle...  
"F-Fuck yes...!" Tord felt himself nod enthusiastically and before the both of them knew it Tord smashed his lips with Tom's again, sending them down to the floor by the force.

The old-friends-now-new-couple laughed like idiots on a pile on the floor together, hugging and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Things were definitely going to turn around for the pair.

They were going to be silly.

And they were also going to be confusing.

But at the same time, they were going to be....

Something simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh....so....since you're still here....how 'bout I talked about where I think the Eddsworld characters are sensitive? Tord is shoulders and back. Tom is neck and collarbone. Edd is ears and jawline. Matt is chest and sides. And Tom and Tord prefer to be bitten while Edd and Matt prefer to be licked. I really need to stop dumping my headcannons in my tags and notes.


End file.
